The Painted Sky
by Luo Hakuei
Summary: Under a painted sky, in a forest of dripping color. A fated meeting of two. Two with differing intensions. Who's intension with be fulfilled and who's cut short with the blade? SasoriXOC, One-Shot.


"What a day of monochrome..." the girl whispered to the perfectly painted blue sky. Today it seemed God had not painted clouds in the ocean called sky. The girl walked leisurely through the deserted streets of early morning, the sun had reared itself just hours before.

A slight breeze had blown itself east, blowing the girl's dark silky purple hair that was not much different than her same purple eyes as dark as butterfly bushes. Her skin a sweet peach hue, not ghostly pale or sun-kissed tan either. Her purple dress swayed in the breeze and her black boots became dusted in grains of sand.

The gates of Suna silently passed her by, the guards barely giving her a glance. Her steady footsteps inching closer in the direction of forests and greenery, Konoha. Supplies weighted in her shoulder bag, delicately slung over her small built frame.

Four days of waking carried her to the gates of Konoha. Evening settled itself like a soft mist enveloping the sky. Stopping at a small inn to rest her tired body and mind. The atmosphere was a lazy, but comfortable feel, that made her sleepy just being present. Her delicately written name 'Emi Nakamura' forever etched in the resident book in exchange for a key.

Morning arose, seeping in through the windows and flooding the small room. She awoke from her sweet slumber, sluggish and drowsy, brushing her hair and fixing her clothes. The shoulder bag slung over the chairs elegant back, as she exited the room. Picking up a wicker basket from a shop on the way to the expecting city of trees. The basket hung from her shaky arm waiting to be filled with flowers and berries.

Flowers of differencing hues beckoned to her and berries nestled in bushes wanting to fill the basket's maw. Flowers of all kinds buried each other in the basket and berries filled any cracks between the flowers. What colorful and vibrant paints these ingredients not native to home will make.

Twigs and Branches snapped, leaves rustled scaring her. She dropped her basket and her head slowly turning to the creator of the sound. Two men in cloaks of midnight black and red clouds in the color of bloody sky.

The taller man had powdery yellow blonde hair, half down, the other half in a high ponytail, and bangs covered his left eye. His visible eye was comparable to a puddle of the purest rain water. He wore an amused smile on his lips and a joyous glint in his eye. The smaller man in height did not look human, he had a menacing air about him and a scowl portrayed in his features. He was a terrifying hunched over man with the tail of a scorpion.

She breathed in their appearances while her mind raced against itself. She thought about escape routes, their actions, and the fear boiling in her veins and the contradicting freezing sensation encasing her body.

"Hey there's someone here, un" The blue eyed man spoke sharply, using his left index finger to motion to her presence. She jumped at the sound of his voice. The menacing creature stared at her, she felt uncomfortable under his stare.

"Who are you?" The blue eyed man asked immediately after his first statement. Her eyes as wide as an vast ocean in this world, her blood had ran cold and felt like pins and needles running through her veins. He narrowed his eyes at her, awaiting a reply.

"Eh...Eh...Emi...Naka...mura" she softly shuttered out. The creature chuckled in deep tone as thick as molasses. It struck terror in her very soul. The creature opened up revealing a man who looked different than the creature it resided in.

"Soft spoken as always, huh Emi." His voice was sweet, a sickly sweet, like a gardenia. His hair dyed a scarlet red and his eyes were a fusion of the sweetest honey and the richest clay earth. His skin was flawless, his eyes had a lazy look about them, She recognized him immediately, but she doubted her mind.

"Sa...Sasori?" Her voice carried itself to his ears, he nodded his head softly. All fear and terror had dissolved and escaped through every exhale. Her feet became light as she dashed to him and embraced him, holding tight. His arms hung to his side, the blonde man stood staring, dazed at the scene.

"I've missed you, for all these years. You have not changed at all have you?" She exhaled, he felt cold to her touch and had no feeling of life. She inhaled his scent of wood and metal, just like he used to smell like.

"Do you know her, Sasori?" The blonde man asked, he had a confused mask, and curiosity danced in his eyes. She released him, her attention pulled to him. Sasori nodded looking at him then back to Emi.

"This is Emi Nakamura, my childhood friend." Sasori stated "Emi this is Deidara." She nodded to his direction, she picked up her dropped basket inspecting the contents. The two men noticed the basket and the contents.

"What's that for?" Deidara asked gesturing toward the basket. Sasori knew the answer, he knew Emi well. She smiled at Deidara with genuine warmth.

"To make paint for my art shop." she answered, this peaked Deidara's interest. "You like art?" He asked her, interested in this little fact. She nodded with a look of joy.

"I own a small shop in Suna that sells art supplies and some of my own art work." Deidara smiled, he pulled out some of his clay and started to form a clay bird.

"I like art, too, un. Isn't it beautiful?" He released his clay sculpture, as it soared into the sky it burst quietly, not leaving the trees canopy. Emi stared at the empty space the bird left, not uttering a word.

"His view of art is stupid, as you can see. You know as well as I do, art should be eternal." Sasori looking at Emi. She nervously smiled and nodded. She knew Sasori was right, Deidara looked angry and crossed his arms like child. Emi stared at her shoes, she felt uncomfortable.

"You're both wrong, art is an explosion, un." Deidara snapped back at them. Emi just smiled at him, nodding her head. Sasori watched her with a schemeing look in his eye. She watch Sasori approach her, she wondered why. He bent down to wisper something to her.

"Follow me." Her heat beat quickened, his voice was like molases. She folllowed him deeper into the forrest. She watched his back as moved, staying in front. He stopped suddenly and turned to look at her. The look in his eye changed, from schemeing to want. He pulled out a kunai from his pouch.

"I used to have a crush on you Emi. Things change though, I have no emotions and only left with vauge memories." He stepped closer to her. Emi did not move back, she did not fear him.

"I want to add you to my puppet collection, for you to be an enternal piece of art." She just smiled, as he walked even closer to her. She could feel the kunai's cold blade on her neck.

"I would love to die by your hands and be of use." She smiled as he slit her throat.

_**Disclaimer: I do not Own Sasori, Deidara, or Naruto; I do own Emi and the plot.**_

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed my story. I would love t if you left a review, corrective criticism is welcome. I hope you read my other stories for One Piece, D. Gray Man, and Magi. See you, ~Luo Hakuei.** _


End file.
